Skunk Fu! The Art of BETRAYAL
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is a five chapter dark story that changes the Valley forever as Skunk done something unthinkable to hurt his love ones. As things are getting bad to worse, Dragon and the monkeys will invade the Valley forever. Can Skunk be back or not?
1. Chapter 1 : Dragon's Apprentice

In the Valley, many great animal warriors try everything to protect it when they've been practiced by Master Panda. Dragon and the evil monkeys have failed in many battles. Skunk, is one true warrior until something's happening to him and changes his life. But, Dragon will help Skunk to become a warrior of evil and destroying everything of good to be vanished. In this 5 chapter story, Skunk will do the unthinkable and gonna hurt the loved ones for good.

* * *

The Art of BETRAYAL

Chapter 1:

Dragon's Apprentice

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

It all began after the battle from the Valley Animals, Dragon is resting until Baboon have a ultimate plan to destroy the Valley and stopping the animals for protecting it. Baboon shouts at Dragon, "BOSS! BOSS! I GOT A WONDERFULLY GOOD PLAN TO CONQUER THE VALLEY!" Then, Dragon breathes with fire and firing at Baboon and his plan, too.

Dragon tell him, "how many times I tell you? STOP DISTURBING MY SLEEP! Now, what are you asking me?"

"Uhh...never mind," said Baboon as he about to leave when Dragon gets a prediction from his slumber. "Wait, Baboon," said Dragon, "I have a prediction for stopping the Valley Animals and the Valley, too."

"What is it, my Master?," Baboon asks.

"Skunk," said Dragon.

"Skunk? Why, Skunk?," Baboon asks.

"He could be the one to help us," said Dragon

"WHAT!? ARE YOU MIND!? THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT KID IS GONNA HELP US! He's one of the Valley Animals," said Baboon.

"He'll change his mind soon enough. Get your troops ready just in case," said Dragon.

"As you wish, my Master," said Baboon until he still got fire on his butt and ran off screaming like a girl. Dragon laughs evilly for his prediction of what's gonna happen to the Valley. Meanwhile at Master Panda's training camp, Master Panda is teaching Skunk to do the art of Focus.

"All right, my young pupil. In the art of focus, you must find your space. Sit down and clearing your mind just like this. Skunk? SKUNK!," the Master Panda shouts when Skunk is making faces at Snake and Snake is doing the same.

"This is fun, Master. Doing the focus technique is pretty cool. Huh, Master? Uh, oh," said Skunk.

"Pay attention and concentrate. Sit like this and clearing your mind," said Master Panda.

"Okay, Master," said Skunk.

Now, both Master Panda and Skunk are meditating silently until Snake is gonna punish Skunk for making faces at him. "So, meditating, huh? I'll show you with more mediation." Snake using his tongue tickling Skunk and he farts too much with stinkiness and Master Panda is very irritated. Then, both have inner peace once more, but, Snake continues to do more tickling and Skunk is do the skunking. Master Panda can't take it anymore.

"SKUNK! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH FROM YOUR SKUNKING!"

"WHAT!? Something's tickling and I keep on skunking around. I just can't help it, Master. I'm...," said Skunk as Master Panda interrupts.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEARN ABOUT THE ART OF FOCUS! GO SOMEPLACE ELSE SO I CAN HAVE MY INNER PEACE!"

Skunk sniffs and going away from Master Panda's training camp and Snake is laughing softly for Skunk's dumbest stuff on him. Poor Skunk is weeping as closer towards to tree by a lake and sniffing on his red nose and thinking.

"Why my skunking keeps doing that to Master Panda? Now, I'll never learn about the art of focus. EVER AGAIN! (FART!) OH, SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Fox and Rabbit are fighting together as Rabbit said something about his own technique, "now, I call this a pretzel twist manouevre." Then, Fox said to Rabbit, "and here's some cheese topping with my HIGH KICK BACK!" She made a move and Rabbit got on his back on the ground before. "Maybe next time do make those stupid moves again. Huh? Skunk?," said Fox as she ran quickly to find out what happen to him.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!," said Rabbit.

"Not right now. Look, Skunk is hurt," said Fox.

"He doesn't look very injured to me, Fox," said Rabbit.

"RABBIT! Skunk tell us what happen to you from Master Panda," said Fox.

"Well, we were doing the Art of Focus until I'm making faces on Snake. Then, something just tickle me and I farted too much," said Skunk.

"(laughing hysterically) You were tickled and farted at the same time. WHAT A PATHEIC EXCUSE I EVER HEARD!," said Rabbit.

"Well...(snickers)...sometimes...it...just...happens. Let me do it on him. (Tickling Skunk)," said Fox while she tickling Skunk on his stomach and starts farting. (FARTS! 6 times)

"STOP THAT! STOP IT! FOX!," said Skunk and both Fox and Rabbit were laughing hysterically and snorting like Pig at the same time. Skunk is getting frustrated and leave whe he said, "forget it. I'm out of here. Some friends I got."

Skunk walking away from half of the Valley until he got mud at Pig's home and Pig made appearance as Mud Creature and he got screamed also farting, too. "HIYA, SKUNK! I was making mud until you dropped in. So how are you feeling?," Pig asks.

"Leave me alone," said Skunk as he leaving. Pig also said, "what was I say something to made Skunk go away? Hmm." Pig also isn't a good friend just like Fox and Rabbit. Speaking of which, when Skunk is walking towards to forest, Ox and Bird were making nose bubbles and Skunk saw them and said to them, "hey, guys, if you're not do anything around, wanna play a game? Like hide and seek?"

"Kid, that's a child's game and both of us are grown ups. Isn't that right, Ox?," Bird asks.

"Uhh...huh? Oh, grown parts or something like that. (Ox's nose bubble pops)," said Ox.

"See? Besides you always skunking around us. We were paralyzed from your stinkiness. Go play some childish games somewhere else," said Bird.

"Oh, Skunk, we got something for you," said Ox.

"What?," Skunk asks.

"BOO!," both scaring Skunk and starts farting while screaming. Both of them were also laughing hysterically just like Fox and Rabbit. Now, Skunk just have enough and he's packing his stuff and about to leave the Valley forever. Skunk said, "THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID VALLEY! I'll go someplace and train without you pathetic animal friends. YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER COME BACK! (FART!) STOP IT! (Sniffs to crying)" As Skunk is getting vulnerable from his emotions, the Ninja Monkeys are about to fight when Skunk saw the Monkeys getting closer to him. "Huh? NINJA MONKEYS! Okay, guys, prepare to get your butts whooped," said Skunk. Then, Baboon came appear and said to him.

"We are not here to fight, Skunk. So there's no point to fight back. You got a appointment with Dragon."

"Is in your appointment book, right, Baboon?," Skunk asks.

"Let me see. Hmm. It's got to be there somewhere. Huh? YOU TRICK ME! WHAT I OUTTA...!," said Baboon, but, one of the Ninja Monkeys said to him never to fight a helper for Dragon so he agrees with the Ninja Monkey. "(laughs) Just kidding, kid. Let's go to Dragon," said Baboon. Later inside at Dragon's lair, Skunk is closer towards to Dragon while he's feeling a little scared and so does Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys as well. Dragon gets up and smiles happily to see Skunk around.

"Well, Skunk, I am please to see you again after you tormenting me many times. I understand how you feel," said Dragon.

"Like what? Like the time I did the dizzy technique? Or the time from destroying your jewel for giving us nightmares? Or...?," said Skunk when Dragon shouts.

"NO! That your Master Panda is disgusted from your fowl stench. And your friends were making fun of you. Is that right?," Dragon asks.

"Yes. It did. I'm sick and tire of it. I wanna be a kung fu master like anyone else," said Skunk.

Meanwhile, Snake was thinking about what he did to Skunk so he's gonna find him and apologize when he saw the footprints to Dragon's Lair. So now he follow the footprints and gets to the mountain and saw few more tracks and it's the Ninja Monkeys. He enters the Lair and saw Skunk with Dragon, the Ninja Monkeys and Baboon also. This doesn't look good for the Valley at all.

"I can help you training, my young one. By learning, strength, loyalty and personally my favorite...INTELLIGENCE! For that requirement of strategy," said Dragon.

"Yeah. That would be for their punishment of hurting my life. Master, I am honored to be your apprentice," said Skunk.

"(softly) OH, NO! Master Panda ain't gonna like this. Better tell him now," said Snake. Explanation later with Master Panda. "Skunk have betray us," said Snake.

"Don't be ridiculous, Snake. It's your imagination. I'll find him and tell him I'm sorry," said Master Panda while he's going to Dragon's Lair. He ducks and cover like a true kung fu warrior and then, he enters the Lair and saw Skunk training with the Ninja Monkeys with the bamboo stick. From high kicks and swings with the stick, Skunk can manage any obstacle. Panda was shocked when he saw everything. "I don't believe this. My student is training with Dragon," said Master Panda.

"PEAK-A-BOO, MY OLD FRIEND!," said Dragon from behind.

"DRAGON! What is the meaning of this?," Master Panda asks.

"He needs something to help instead of your cunning potential teachings. I might've help him out now," said Dragon.

"You won't get away with this," said Master Panda.

"I won't, but, he will. Get him out of my sight," said Dragon.

"With pleasure, Master Dragon," said Skunk as he attacking Master Panda. "SKUNK, STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! Well, if you don't reason with me, TAKE THIS!," said Master Panda as he high kick Skunk's red nose until he anticipate Master Panda's move with the FLY SWAT TECHNIQUE! Skunk's very brilliant with his move and then, he smack him hard with his bamboo stick. Master Panda got K.O. and the monkeys were cheering for Skunk.

"Thank you and thank you. Master, you're not my Master anymore. All the teachings and responsibilities are for nothing to me. I suggest you get back to the Valley and start training. Or else, be history," said Skunk as kick Master Panda on his big butt.

Panda landed on the snow and gets up and getting angry. He left in a hurry and gonna tell the Valley Animals. Later that night, Master Panda is making a battle plan to attack the Ninja Monkeys. All the Valley Animals are going up in Master Panda's place and stands still as he gonna said to them,

"I'm glad you all come."

"You were gonna tell us where Skunk is also. We cannot find him anywhere, Master," said Fox.

"Yeah. The young whippersnapper just disappeared. If you wanna talk about where he is," said Doctor Turtle.

"At Dragon's Lair," said Master Panda.

"WHAT!?," they gasped.

"At Dragon's Lair? I bet those Ninja Monkeys took him by surprise. We'll give them a surprise so they'll never forget," said Rabbit.

"Is not that. We done something unthinkable to Skunk also," said Master Panda as they all gasp in pain. "Yes. I shouting him so badly. It's my fault."

"No, it's our fault, too, Master," said Fox. "It was funny at first, but, it really stinks. The poor little guy," said Bird. "We called him a baby or something. (Sniffs) I'm feel so stupid," said Ox.

"You always are," said Bird. "Thanks, Bird," said Ox.

"SO AM I! I WANT SKUNK BACK!," said Pig.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. "I was the one who made the farts, Panda. I'm so sorry also," said Snake.

"Right now, he's training with the Monkeys as we speak. We must defend the Valley at all cost. We'll get Skunk back even if he's gonna take on all of us," said Master Panda.

Training after training, from high kicks and punches, flips and flops, using sticks to protect, breaking boards and Duck's dishes and dummies smacking, all the animals are training really hard to stop the evil Ninja Monkeys. Meanwhile at Dragon's Lair, Skunk trains very hard for lifting the rocks and too much weights. Flips and kicks, smacking down with the Ninja Monkeys and Baboon even he made foot down to make Baboon spluttered with banana creme pies, then, all of them laughing. Skunk's body is changing from puny to muscle bound and he make his final move is by breaking the rock which needs more lifting. He lifts it and goes down hard as Skunk using his finger to hold it for awhile.

Then, he smack it down with one high kick. The rock turns into pebbles and small rocks. His training has been completed.

"WELL DONE, MY YOUNG WARRIOR! YOU ARE READY TO BATTLE!," said Dragon.

"Thank you, Master Dragon. I promise I won't let you down," said Skunk.

They both laughing evilly and then, the battle for the Valley has just begun. The Valley Animals are ready to fight. Suddenly, the evil Ninja Monkeys are marching in closer to the Valley. Baboon and Skunk are walking together as Generals. Fox looks Skunk as he got all pumped up somehow and she's drooling for him and Rabbit saw her drooling closer to his face.

"HEY! WHOA! WHOA! AHH! Hmm," said Rabbit when he got spitted.

"This is terrible. Skunk against us all? This is why we shouldn't do something unthinkable. Now, we're gonna get punished," said Mrs. Duck.

"Duck's right. There's no victory for this battle. If Skunk turns bad, he could use our hearts to attack," said Crane.

"I know, Crane. We must try. ATTACK!," said Master Panda.

"OH, YEAH! NINJA MONKEY BUTT WHOOPING TIME!," said Rabbit.

Now, the Valley Animals are gonna attack and then, the Evil Ninja Monkeys are about to attack also when Skunk and Baboon shouts with confidence. "NINJAS, ATTACK!" Skunk said, "YOU TAKE THE RIGHT! I'LL TAKE LEFT!" All the animals combined as they fight with honor to themselves. From kicks, punches, flips, flops, using weapons, and most of the Ninja Monkeys got dynamite arrows on their bows as they threw the arrows and burn the trees. Rabbit kick so much Monkeys around until Skunk hits Rabbit from behind.

"HYAH!," Skunk shouts Rabbit got hit on a rock and starts bleeding a little. Fox is behind Skunk and starts fighting by using her moves with her arms until Skunk holds Fox's right arm and threw her into the dirt pile. "Looks like you awfully filthy, may I clean up with banana pudding?," Skunk asks as he giving her too much banana stuff on her. Fox is never been so humiliated before in her entire life.

"Why, Skunk? Why are you doing this? If it is about your stinkiness treatment, we're very sorry," said Fox.

"No, you're not. If you did apologizing me, you're gonna making fun of me again. IT WON"T WORK THIS TIME!," said Skunk.

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE! (Cleaning herself off) For the first time I kissed you, I really like it. I kinda like you as well," said Fox.

"You do? I thought Rabbit loves you," said Skunk.

"Rabbit is very stubborn. I have no love interest in him. We have no things in common," said Fox.

"Step back or be pulverized forever," said Skunk when he got his bamboo stick ready to fight. Fox is using her charms and making him dropping his bamboo stick and she hold Skunk kissing him on the lips. Rabbit couldn't believe it and he starts crying. Then, few Ninja Monkeys are getting closer to Rabbit and now Skunk starts fighting back. Baboon said, "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I THOUGHT YOU'RE IN OUR SIDE!"

"Give me regards to Dragon, banana brain. Tell him I quit," said Skunk as he giving Baboon a high kick. The Ninja Monkeys are gonna fight back with flaming sticks and making Skunk into a roasted skunk for dinner. The Valley Animals are still mad at Skunk, but, for now, they'll have to get rid of the Ninja Monkeys. Battle after battle, the Ninja Monkeys are retreating back to Dragon's Lair and Ninja Monkey's Camp. Baboon runs away as well.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! BACK TO CAMP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SKUNK!"

"I already did," said Skunk as all the Valley Animals are getting mad at Skunk. Looks like the punishment is on him. The next day, Master Panda is making a discussion with Skunk and it ain't gonna be pretty.

"I am very disappointed you, my pupil. Why do you this to us?," Master Panda asks.

"I thought it'll teach you guys a lesson for hurting my feelings. It's like being focus on our lesson. To focus in your mind...," said Skunk.

"Enough, Skunk. I am sorry about shouting you. But, taking from grant it is bad enough. (sighs) I have no choice. You are here banish the Valley forever. Go and never return," said Master Panda. Skunk walks down away from Panda's

"That's for hurting us, you jerk," said Rabbit.

"You always a jerk, Rabbit. (Sighs) I completely blew it. Now, no one likes me anymore," said Skunk when Fox came and tries to stop Skunk and telling her about she feel for Skunk. "Wait, Skunk. I don't want you to go. I love you. I don't want anything between us," said Fox.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Fox. The Valley Animals are hating me for what I done. (Sighs) Master Panda banish me out of the Valley forever. I must be off," said Skunk.

"Where are you gonna live? Will I ever see you again?," Fox asks.

"I don't know. Bye, forever," said Skunk until Fox stops him and kissing him as Skunk holding Fox around. Rabbit saw everything and he ran off. Skunk and Fox stops kissing as Skunk leaving and then, Fox waving goodbye in tears with sorrow. Meanwhile at Dragon's Lair, Baboon explains to Dragon of what happened.

"Like I said, we shouldn't train Skunk to help us. What are so happy, Boss?"

"Exactly as I planned. Skunk is gone for good and the Valley will be ours soon. Get your troops fixed up so we can invade. I will get out tomorrow," said Dragon while he's laughing evilly.

"OH! YEAH! (Evil laughter)," said Baboon.

And so, thanks to betraying from Skunk's destruction, he got banish away from the Valley forever. No matter where he's going, he'll find a place to train and forgetting about everything from his ex-friends and his ex-Master. What will happen to the Valley now? Find out in the second chapter of the Art of BETRAYAL.

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	2. Chapter 2: Skunk's New Island

Previously on Skunk Fu!, Skunk and Snake were making faces together when they're doing the meditating until Snake tickles him with his farts and Master Panda send him away from him. Then, his friends were making fun of him and then, he have no choice to leave the Valley forever. When Baboon and the Monkeys are gonna have him to be trained by them and Dragon also. The battle starts and they got shocked from Skunk's proposal. Fox is using her charms and kissing Skunk which she's in love with him. Skunk change his mind and don't want to be a evil warrior anymore. Master Panda and Skunk have a long talk and Panda sends Skunk away from the Valley forever. Fox kissing Skunk and waving him as he going bye-bye. What will happen to the Valley without Skunk? Find out now on...

* * *

The Art of BETRAYAL

Chapter 2:

Skunk's New Island

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

Now, Skunk is far away from the Valley as possible to find a new place to live instead of staying the Valley long enough. Skunk couldn't think of Fox and his friends around with him since he's a infant. He's been training really hard and he's having a great time until his revenge for making fun of his skunking really push him to the limit. Guess he'll never be coming back the Valley ever again. Skunk sniffles and crying in pain.

"This is really stupid of you, Skunk. You shouldn't be training with Dragon and the Evil Monkeys. Now, they'll never see you again. Fox. Fox loves me and I love Fox. (Sighs) Rabbit will kill me if I ruin his relationship with Fox. It doesn't matter now. Huh? What's this? A Ninja Monkey's boat? Hmm. It weren't hurt them for borrowing. WHY NOT!? HYAH!," said Skunk.

Skunk flips and lands safely into the Ninja Monkey's boat and setting sail away from land to the ocean. Skunk is feeling good for awhile. Meanwhile back at the Valley, Mantis and Frog saw three Ninja Monkeys carrying Duck's cucumbers away from her garden.

"Looks like those Monkeys don't learn a thing," said Mantis.

"Yeah. Especially for hurting the Valley with you know who," said Frog.

"Skunk? He's banished the Valley forever. I overheard what Panda said to him," said Mantis.

"He probably deserve it. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we got harvest to reharvested," said Frog as both of them were about to attack until the Ninja Monkeys charging in and squishing them like pancakes. Frog asks Mantis a question.

"Hey, Frog, how come we're pancakes to stop the Ninja Monkeys?"

"Because, Mantis, we're small and insignificant. That's why," said Frog.

"Oh, " said Mantis.

Later, the evil Ninja Monkeys got Duck's vegetables for a snack and Baboon is very pleased to see the results.

"WELL DONE, MY MONKEY FRIENDS! The boss will be very pleased for the results. (Chomping the vegetables) GO GET MORE! I MEAN, IMMEDIATELY!," said Baboon.

The Ninja Monkeys feel discouraged about Baboon's hunger so they off again to get the vegetables from Duck's garden. When they enter Duck's garden, Fox and Rabbit pop out for a surprise attack.

"Did you mom ever told you not to take those without permission?," Rabbit asks as he fight his rabbit feet and smacking down while he asking, "considering you dummy monkeys don't have a mom." (Smack!)

"You fellas should be experiencing with the art of Leg Cross," said Fox as she performing the leg cross on the monkeys, "amateurs," and then, more Ninja Monkeys are heading their way. Fox and Rabbit keeps on fighting with the high kicks, punches, smack downs until Baboon give them a slip with the banana peel.

"Well, Rabbit, looks like is gonna be the all-smack down tournament," said Fox.

"Got that right. They won't be slipping us off," said Rabbit.

Then, they got slipped on the banana peels on the ground and Baboon smacks them down with his two feet while Fox and Rabbit were flying. Both of them got KO on the ground. Baboon said, "you two are pathetic. Take them to Dragon's Lair. You all know what to do." The Ninja Monkeys agree with the plan from Dragon so off they go to Rabbit's place, to muddy place where Pig lives and Pig makes his move.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MUDDY BATH, YOU MONKEYS! GO GET YOUR OWN!"

He smacks down the Ninja Monkeys with mud and using his high kicks and whipped them with piece of strong string until one of the Ninja Monkeys grab the liner and wrapping Pig like a top and let it spins like crazy. "WHOO-HOO! I'M SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL! THIS IS FUN!," said Pig until one Ninja Monkey high kick Pig and he's knockout badly.

"Hey, what's up? Looks like you're having fun. So we can have our fun with you dummy monkeys," said one of the bees as the forming into a fly swatter and swatting the Ninja Monkeys badly. Suddenly, one of the Ninja Monkeys got a vacuum cleaner and sucking the bees inside the sting proof class container.

"HEY! WHAT THE...! (Sucking inside) THAT'S NOT FAIR! GET US OUT OF HERE! YOU GET THE SERIOUS STINGING!," said one of the bees.

The Ninja Monkeys are having their victory with their very own victory can-can dance with their pom poms on until Crane and Duck flying around with their fans and doing the fan fan technique.

"You fellas are enjoying the entertainment. We got something to entertain you fools," said Duck.

"THE ULTIMATE FANNING OF YOUR STUPID LIVES!," said Crane.

Their doing the fan fan technique and giving them the big windspread on the Ninja Monkeys and more of them striking back at Crane and Duck so they're continuing with their fan fan technique by using their fans smacking down with those monkeys to a pulp. (SMACK!) (KICK!) (PUNCH!) And then, they made one final move and it's a Twister technique and made them spinning out of control.

"ALL RIGHT! We show those stupid monkeys around, Duck. Now, let's get Pig and the Bees free," said Crane.

"UH-OH! LOOK!," said Duck as she points at the bird cages which built by Dragon's blueprints. Then, Baboon order them to let go the cages, "NOW!," so now, the Ninja Monkeys rolling the cages around and both birds are flying away, but, not faster enough as the cages opened and they fell into their trap. They're both stuck inside.

"BABOON! YOU COWARDLY BANANA BRAIN! SENT US FREE OR MASTER PANDA WILL GET YOU!," said Duck while she's grabbing the cage door and making noises.

"On the contrary, my father friends. We anticipate Master Panda's move this time. He won't last long," said Baboon while laughing evilly and the Ninja Monkeys also laughing, too. Baboon shouts, "SHUT UP! Get them to Dragon's Lair." Then, Snake and Dr. Turtle are attacking, but, it was a short fight when the Ninja Monkeys hold Snake and wrapping around Dr. Turtle and landed on the ground badly. Tiger was about to strike when they got a mirror and he shouts in fear, "AHH! Is the dimensional monster that giving me nightmares. KLOAG, THE TERRIBLE HAS COME BACK! I'M OUT OF HERE! AHH! (BIFF! And THUD!)" He got rocked on the mountain and lie down on the ground.

It seems all the Valley Animals are in trouble now while they're captured. Only Master Panda can help them now. Meanwhile at Dragon's Lair, Baboon gave Dragon a full report for victory from defeating them all.

"EXCELLENT, MY MONKEYS! I'm glad those uncoordinated animals get hurt. Now, time is come for me to be out," said Dragon as he gets up and smashing the entrance apart. Dragon is now free and he can torture anywhere he wish. Dragon wishes to see Master Panda for old times sake. A little later, Master Panda is meditating in his place until Dragon came and said, "HELLO, OLD FRIEND!"

"DRAGON!? You're free from the mountain over there?," Panda asks.

"Yes. Now, I'm gonna punish you and your Valley to become my territory," said Dragon.

"Not when I'm around, old friend," said Panda as he attacking him with every move he makes, but, Dragon, however, got a few tricks in his tails as Dragon's tail whipped Panda good and grabbing him tightly. Swatting Panda badly on his place and it starts crumbling into rubble. The tree timbers down after the rubble lands on the ground. Dragon starts firing on the trees and now there's fire everywhere. The Valley is in trouble. "We could be friends, Dragon. We could be buddies and protecting the Valley together," said Panda.

"Sorry, old buddy, our friendship is now terminated," said Dragon and he swat Panda with his tail in a single blow. He's letting go of Panda from his tail and Panda's KO badly with bruises and scratches. Panda is now officially defeated. "HA HA HA! I HAVE WON! THE VALLEY IS NOW MINE! HA HA HA!," said Dragon.

"What I've done? I shouldn't banish my student. I'm sorry, Skunk. So sorry," said Panda.

Meanwhile in the ocean, Skunk is still sailing smoothly and smelling the sea breeze. He never been feeling so much better after the skunking incident.

"Ahh. This is the life. No more pushing around and absolutely no more Ninja Monkeys. (Smiling to frowning) I miss them and fighting the Ninja Monkeys, too," said Skunk.

Suddenly, a storm is approaching towards to Skunk's route and the waves starts moving up and down at the same while the rain pours faster and harder. Skunk is feeling green and going on the ledge and starts giving off from food. "Uhh...that's it. No more Green Tea Cake for awhile. (Holding his mouth and starts giving out)," said Skunk. Without warning, a island appears out of nowhere and he's about to crash. "OH, NO! YAH! MUST TURN AROUND! TOO LATE! AHH!" (CRASHED!)

Skunk's boat got shipwrecked and he's stranded on a remote island. "Whoa. What a rush. Hmm. A island in the middle of the ocean. MY VERY OWN ISLAND!," said Skunk with cheer.

Then, Skunk picks up the pieces from the Ninja Monkey's boat and starts building his very own home by piece by piece. Also, he's building his wastebasket for trash, his own oven made with stone rocks and wood for cooking. A table, his own weapons, and wooden dummy for training. He's all set for his new life in the island away from the Valley.

"Welcome to my island, where your fantasies come true. I'm so glad you here. (Talking to the dummy coconuts) Speechless? I bet you are. Come on, I'll show you," said Skunk.

Skunk is talking to his coconut dummies almost like another animals around. He's helping his new visitors for the sightseeing trip. When he does that, there's someone behind the palm trees and it flew faster than ever. Later on, the sightseeing trip is officially over and Skunk is sitting down on his bench which he built. Skunk is ever so relaxed.

"(sighs) This paradise is sensationally cool, man. I never been so freed. Nothing's gonna ruined my life," said Skunk.

Until now...(red eyes shining brightly) Meanwhile at the Valley, the rest of the forest is on fire and the Valley Animals are slaves for Dragon. Baboon using the whip to make them carrying the bricks to make a statue for Dragon.

"COME ON, YOU SLAVES! THE MASTERPIECE CANNOT BE DONE BY ITSELF!," said Baboon.

"I rather throw a brick on your banana brain. WELL, BABOON, TIME FOR...!," said Rabbit while he got whipped and squashed down with a heavy brick. "HA HA HA! NOW, THAT'S FUNNY! HA HA HA!," said Baboon.

"Are you okay, Rabbit?," Fox asks while she's lifting the heavy block. "No sweat. Didn't feel a thing," said Rabbit and he knock down.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! IF I EVER RELEASE FROM THESE CUFFS, YOU'LL BE SORRY!," said Fox with cunning spirit.

"NOT FOR LONG, MY DEAR FOX! LOOK!," said Dragon as he points at Master Panda in his own cage and getting ready for his entertainment. Fox couldn't believe this as she crying her eyes out. "NOW, MARCH!," said Dragon.

"I miss Skunk. (Sniffs)," said Fox.

Meanwhile back at Skunk's island during nighttime, Skunk is relaxing for awhile and taking a nap, but, it just not the same without his friends. He's about to cry in his nap and someone is about to make appearance in front of Skunk. Away from the dark shadows, a figure of a female squirrel continues looking at Skunk as he crying in tears napping. Skunk opens his eyes and saw her and gets up in shouting.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?," Skunk asks.

"Well, I see you crying and maybe I can help," said a female squirrel.

"No, you don't. You were about to attack me with your fits," said Skunk.

"Put your stick down. I'm not gonna fight. As the matter of fact, I don't know anything about fighting," said a female squirrel.

"Oh, that explains a lot. I'm sorry about startled you. I thought you were working for Dragon," said Skunk.

"No, I'm not. I just lived here. Oh, I'm Squirrel. What's your name?," Squirrel asks.

"Skunk. I lived...(sighs)...I used to lived in the Valley. I got banished forever," said Skunk.

"Can you tell me what happened to you, Skunk?," Squirrel asks.

"Okay. It all started when me and Master Panda were doing the art of focus," Skunk's explaining a lot of things of what happen to him and hurting the Valley and his friends and he's in love with Fox and now, he's about to end it in a sad way, "that's how I got here."

"You poor kid. I mean, you don't look like a kid. You look like a very muscular, coolest and cutest Skunk I ever meet," said Squirrel.

"(blushing red) Gosh. Thank you. (Flexing his body) It was the training from the evil Ninja Monkeys," said Skunk.

"My, Fox is very lucky to have a strong Skunk around. (Sighs) I wish I were in loved," said Squirrel.

"Oh? Did you have male Squirrels around to be in loved with?," Skunk asks.

"No. I'm the only one. My parents were killed during the battle with Dragon. He burn my house and everything in sight. My Father put me in a small boat until he kill him. (sniffs) I lived this island for my safety," said Squirrel.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that. I wish I could something to help you," said Skunk.

"That's all right, Skunk. (Sniffs) I just want a friend," said Squirrel.

Skunk hold her right hand and said to her, "you already got one," and Squirrel smiles with tears of joy and both are hugging together. Skunk put Squirrel on his bed and putting a blanket over her and giving a good night kiss on her left cheek. Skunk lay down on the beach watching over the beautiful stars and some of the stars shaped like the Valley Animals including Fox which he loves her the most. Skunk is gonna make a rightful choice to fix things right for himself. The next day, Squirrel is making breakfast and Skunk sniffing as he lifts off the ground and going towards to his home and sits down on the chair.

"What is something I really smell so delicious?," Skunk asks.

"Nut Pancakes and brown sausages," Squirrel answered, "dig in, Skunk."

(Skunk munching)

"(BURP!) Sorry," said Skunk.

"Did you have a good dream last night?," Squirrel asks.

"Not really, Squirrel," said Skunk.

"What's wrong?," Squirrel asks.

"It was a nightmare. I was fighting endlessly with Dragon until he capture me. Then, I'm his slave doing circus acts. Pretty dumb, huh?," said Skunk.

"Not really. It could happen to anyone. Even from me," said Squirrel.

"I'll make sure you won't be capture. Wait a second. You don't know how to protect yourself, huh?," Skunk asks.

"No. I don't know how," said Squirrel.

"I can teach you," said Skunk.

"(hugging) THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!," said Squirrel.

"What are friends for?," said Skunk.

Then, Skunk is waiting for Squirrel as she's wearing a cute fighter's outfit with a pink brow on her head. They bow down and they start the training. They start with the art of high kicks, then, the art of endurance, then, the art of protection, crackle, fists, distraction, and the art of concentration. They're doing with the dummy with their own techniques. Skunk grab the bamboo sticks and giving one to Squirrel and both of them were fighting together with the dummy and themselves. From high kicks, fist fights, bamboo sticking and breaking boards as well, Squirrel is never been more confident than ever thanks to Skunk's training skills.

A little later, they're doing the final test, the art of cooking, which requires of cooking anything meals for fighting. They're making chow mein with fried rice and it looks delicious so they start eating. After eating, Squirrel is baking a creme pie and she's making a sneaky attack. "Oh, Skunk," said Squirrel as Skunk asks, "huh? What the...?(SPLAT!)" Then, both of them were laughing. The training has been completed. Later that night.

"Skunk, I wanna thank you for training me," said Squirrel.

"No sweat. You have master my teachings like Master Panda did. (Sighs) Master Panda," said Skunk.

"Don't worry, Skunk, I'm sure he'll forgive you. You'll see. Huh?," said Squirrel as she saw the most devastating smokey background she ever seen. Skunk boards.

"What is it, Squirrel?"

"LOOK! SOMETHING'S DEFINITELY WRONG!," said Squirrel.

"(gasps) The land is totally burn away," said Skunk.

"What are we gonna do?," Squirrel asks.

"Banish or not banish, I'm going back," said Skunk.

"You can't. You got shipwrecked. There's no way to go back," said Squirrel.

"Hmm. (Looking at the busted ship) There is a way. Follow me," said Skunk when he's going to the busted ship along with Squirrel. Both of them got a big flat piece and 3 rods plus a piece of a torn up sail. Now, they're building with nails and fists also having two boards as orbs and then, they're ripping a big piece of a torn sail and nailed on the 3 rods and finally they finished.

"Like Master Panda. (mimicking Master Panda) Always thinking to make great things relies in your heart. (normal voice) Now, I'm all set for going back home. Are you coming?," said Skunk.

"I don't know. I never been out of this island before," said Squirrel.

"The Valley is a wonderful home to lived. Until we'll fix it up. Please," said Skunk as he hold his right hand. Squirrel smiles as she grab his right hand and she's boarding the boat. Now, both of them were sailing away from the island to get back to the Valley. With Squirrel at his side, will they be against the biggest challenge? Find out next time on the 3rd chapter of the art of BETRAYAL.

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	3. Chapter 3 : Skunk's Return to the Valley

Previously on Skunk Fu!, Skunk is going away from the Valley and never return. He found the Ninja Monkey's boat and borrowing it. He sail away until the storm hit. He got shipwrecked into a the most beautiful island around. Meanwhile at the Valley, the Valley Animals have become slaves to do as they command. Baboon is enjoying this very much and so does Dragon, too. Meanwhile back at the island, he enjoying the island until he bumped the most beautiful girl named Squirrel. Both of them were great friends. Now, Skunk is teaching Squirrel to fight back and protect. Suddenly, Squirrel was going with smoke and fire around the land. Skunk made a choice to go back and Squirrel is coming as well. As both sailing back to the Valley, can they save the Valley in time? Join them in this action packed chapter yet on...

* * *

The Art of BETRAYAL

Chapter 3:

Skunk's Return to the Valley

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

When we last off, Skunk and Squirrel were sailing into the ocean liner to get back to the Valley. Then, they made it and Skunk helps Squirrel off the boat and continuing their journey to the Valley but when they enter the Valley, they saw the most complete devastation they ever seen.

"Oh, no. The Valley totally destroyed. Unbelievable," said Skunk.

"Thought you said this Valley is beautiful," said Squirrel.

"Yep," said Skunk.

"Looks like it's not beautiful after all," said Squirrel.

"Hmm. I bet Dragon cause enough destruction in my home," said Skunk.

"Yeah. Looks pretty quiet. Too quiet. I think we better investigate," said Squirrel.

"Good idea. You go to the left and I go to the right. (Gasps) I just almost said the same to Baboon. Oh, man," said Skunk as he run off to find out what's been happening since he got banished. A little later, Squirrel search and search around the place and saw Duck's pottery. Broken pieces are everywhere and so does the cabinets. She looked at one of the broken bowls and saw the descriptions on the broken bowl and it said while she reads, "the property of Duck. Oh. Poor Duck. (Sniffs)"

Meanwhile, Skunk is running faster to find Master Panda when he shouts his Master's name.

"MASTER PANDA! MASTER PANDA! MASTER...! Oh, no. No. MASTER!," said Skunk as he saw Master Panda's been destroyed and about to be collapsed. "YIKES! (Breathing heavily while running)" The whole hill top was gone for good.

"(sniffing while his tears out of his eyes) DARN YOU, DRAGON AND YOUR STUPID NINJA MONKEYS! DARN YOU ALL!," said Skunk when Squirrel came back and telling him about something from Duck's place.

"Are you all right, Skunk?," Squirrel asks.

"No, I'm not. My Master's place been pulverized. I'm gonna teach them a lesson," said Skunk.

"SKUNK, WAIT! Giving out your hatred won't make much difference. Hope will prevailed. Look at this. I found it from Duck's place," said Squirrel while giving a broken piece of her bowls, "they're still alive. Those Ninja Monkeys done that."

"Hmm. I bet my green tea cake they're inside of Dragon's Lair. Huh?," said Skunk.

Suddenly, the army of Ninja Monkeys are patrolling the Valley and see if there's any intruders around so someone be punished by Dragon. Skunk and Squirrel are still standing when Skunk said, "the Evil Monkeys. HIDE!," then, both of them were hiding inside the bushes as the Ninja Monkey army passing through. "What are we gonna do?," Squirrel asks. Skunk got a brilliant plan to distract the evil Ninja Monkeys. "I'm brainstorming a idea. I got it. Doing the leg thing to distract them and then, we'll strike," said Skunk.

"It might work. Let's do it," said Squirrel.

Squirrel is going the leg thing and she's being very persuasive for the evil Ninja Monkeys as they all getting close while Skunk gets out in the open creeping behind. "You fellas never meet me? I like a strong handsome monkeys like you," said Squirrel while she's using her tail to attract one of the monkeys. Now, all evil Ninja Monkeys were arguing together until Skunk made a appearance.

"Enjoy the entertainment, monkeys? HYAH!," said Skunk.

Skunk fights off with the Ninja Monkeys and Squirrel fight as well. With high kicks, flips, smack downs, using objects as weapons, fist fights and most importantly, making comedy efforts like doing the can can dance, too. Then, the fight continues. They fought endlessly until all the Ninja Monkeys were knockout badly until one of them was to leave the battlefield.

"Leaving so soon? That's extremely rude, man. See that wheel barrel over there? Take your monkeys and leave," said Skunk.

"By the way, don't tell your Master about it. It'll be embrassing," said Squirrel.

One Ninja Monkey puts the rest of his army on the wheel barrel and scream out of the battlefield. Both of them were laughing from the stupid Ninja Monkeys for being not the best warriors around the Valley. "WHAT A COMEDY BUNCH!," said Skunk.

"You said it. They should called themselves, BANANA LOVERS! Or...FLEA BRAINS! Or..," said Squirrel.

"I think we have a job to do. Let's go," said Skunk.

"RIGHT!," said Squirrel.

Now, both Skunk and Squirrel are running faster to get to the Dragon's Lair. Minutes later, they're closer to the bridge and keep on running as they're approaching towards to the Ninja Monkey's Camp. Baboon was arguing with the only one Ninja Monkey staying healthy and beating him up with a bamboo stick. In no time at all, Skunk and Squirrel have made it to Dragon's Lair. When they're entering the lair they both saw Dragon firing up with Master Panda as he tries to entertain Dragon with the Circus acts and dancing. Skunk and Squirrel can't stand from Dragon.

"I actually enjoying you to be tortured by me. (Evil laughter)," said Dragon.

"(groaning in pain) Spare your speeches in your dirty mouth. I think you need a breath mint," said Master Panda.

While Dragon's growling the Valley Animals were laughing like heck. Now, Dragon was furious and begin to shout with hatred, "ENOUGH! Suffer if you will. You and your animal friends will be gone tomorrow. (Yawning) All this shouting makes me tired. I'm going to sleep until the next dawn. Good night. (Evil laughter)"

Dragon is now going to sleep for awhile until the next dawn which that will be their last. Duck said, "(sniffs) This is horrible. Dragon is gonna exterminating us all. I'll never gonna make any bowls again."

"Don't cry, Duck. Someone will help us to stop Dragon's evil schemes," said Crane.

"HELLO! Skunk is banished away from the Valley forever. It's over. We lost. Nice going, Pandie. If it wasn't for us to pick on the squirt, we all be safe. I'm Rabbit stew for sure," said Rabbit.

"RABBIT! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS! Well, I kinda agree with Rabbit, though. (Sniffs) I miss him so much," said Fox.

Skunk looks at her crying hopelessly inside the cage and so is now Skunk crying, too. Now, he's about to leave behind the rock as Squirrel stays behind softly. They heard a footstep noise approaching towards to them and one of them said, "duh...someone's coming to us. I think it's the Ninja Monkey, I think," that is Pig saying. Skunk show his face and said,

"Hiya, guys."

"Can it be?," Mrs. Duck asks. "No, It couldn't be. Could it?," Bird asks.

"YES! IT IS! SKUNK IS BACK!," said Fox with tears of joy.

"ALL RIGHT! HOORAY! SKUNK HAS RETURNED! NOW, DRAGON WILL BE SKUNKED FOR SURE!," they shouted.

"SHH! You don't want to disturb Dragon's sleep. Master, are you all right?," Skunk asks while he lifts Master Panda off the floor as Master Panda said to Skunk,

"(crack!) Guess I'm not stronger as I thought. Is good to have you back. I am so sorry for banishing you off the Valley. (Sniffs)"

"It's okay, Master. I was in the remote island training and relaxing. I meet someone and helping her training from the teachings of mine and yours," said Skunk.

"Her? Is a girl?," Fox asks.

"It's okay. You can get out now," said Skunk.

Squirrel jumps out from behind the rock and show herself and the guys are reacting with wolf calls and whistling for seeing the most beautiful creature around the Valley. Skunk introducing to them, "guys, meet Squirrel. Squirrel, my Valley Animal friends. Bird, Ox, Crane, Mrs. Duck, Snake, Turtle, Rabbit, the Bees, Frog, Mantis, Tiger, Fox..."

"Hmph," said Fox for getting jealous.

"(laughs nervously) Umm...and this is Master Panda," said Skunk.

"I am very pleased to see all of you. I can help you guys to vanquish Dragon's plans," said Squirrel.

Rabbit, Tiger, Ox, Bird, the Bees, Turtle, Mantis, Frog and Snake gets the reaction from Squirrel's charms and floating around the cage and fall down hard in love. Crane and Mrs. Duck said, "boys, why even bother?" Suddenly, one of the Ninja Monkey saw Skunk and Squirrel and about to warn Dragon.

"I don't think so, Banana Breath," said Squirrel as she got a rock and rolling it on the floor. The rock continues rolling until it bounces the Ninja Monkey and splatted on the rocky wall. "STRIKE!," said Squirrel.

"I admire of your skills, Squirrel. Now, both of you please send us free," said Master Panda.

"Not yet," said Skunk.

"WHAT!?," they reacted.

"Skunk, are you nuts? If we don't do something quick or the Valley's lost," said Rabbit.

"We will. First, I got a plan and...," said Skunk until Fox interrupts, "if she's part of the plan, I'm not listening." Fox walks away and sitting down moping about Skunk's new friend as Skunk continues to say," Fox. I mean, here's my plan." Skunk whispers a cunning plan to stop the Ninja Monkey's invasion. Later that day, Dragon sends the Ninja Monkeys to bring his evil prisoners outside in the new show stage of his own to make more entertainment in the middle of the Valley.

"Yes. Excellent. Everything's according to my procedure as I predicted. BABOON! Stop eating and start working. I want more entertainment from them before they'll be gone," said Dragon.

"Right, sir. GET GOING, YOU PATHETIC MONKEYS! (Whipped) BRING ON THE ENTERTAINMENT!," said Baboon.

First up is Ox with Bird, with stand up comedy.

"Hey, Ox, what's big, tall and really stupid?," Bird asks.

"Uhh...well, Bird, I...don't know... Maybe it's just a bug, right?," said Ox.

"Nope. BABOON! GET IT!? WHAT A BABOON! (Laughing hysterically and so does Dragon and the Ninja Monkeys)," said Bird.

Baboon is getting mad so he whipped Bird from behind. (WHIPPED!) "AHH! That hurts," said Bird. Next is Mrs. Duck and Crane with their juggling act and they're juggling creme pies, banana cream, that is. As they keep on juggling the pies, Mrs. Duck saw Baboon smiling and she made a thought, "HEY, CRANE! THIS IS VERY SELFISH FOR HOLDING THESE BANANA CREME PIES! LET'S SHARE WITH HIM!" Crane said, "who? AH! OF COURSE! HEY, BABOON, HAVE SOME CREME PIES!"

"Na...I'm not really hungry, " said Baboon.

They giving him the creme pies on his face and body. Dragon and the evil Ninja Monkeys saw Baboon getting creamed again. The 3rd act starts with Mantis, Frog and Pig for their high flying trapeze act.

"WHEE! THIS IS FUN!," said Pig.

"I'm not sure how strong I am to hold you. I can't hold it much longer," said Mantis.

"GUYS, LOOK! Baboon is cutting the net down so we can fall badly. Wait. THAT'S IT! MANTIS, LET PIG GO!," said Frog.

"Are you out of your crispy noodles? I just can't or...(looking at Baboon cutting the net) Not a bad idea. ASHES, ASHES, WE LET PIG FALL DOWN!," said Mantis.

Mantis letting go of Pig fast and Baboon is about to leave until he saw Pig going down pretty fast and he said, "oh, wasabi," and then, Pig pulverizing Baboon on stage and Pig said, "WEE! THAT WAS FUN! I WANNA GO AGAIN!" Dragon and the evil Ninja Monkeys were laughing out loud while Baboon getting suffered badly. "Can someone please call the paramedics?," Baboon asks.

From every act by the Bees, by Fox, by Rabbit and by Turtle, Baboon always getting screwed from different acts like the Sword trick act, splitting the box act, the puppeteer act and then, the last, but, not least, the fire act by Baboon getting all fired by accident from Fox and Baboon ran off and landed on the water and relieved and boy it was funny for them. After the acts, they all went back to their cages again. Now, onto Skunk's plan, Skunk's finding the red cloth for Squirrel and Fox saw Skunk helping his new friend. She's really mad until Squirrel crying a little about Skunk's plan.

"Squirrel, what's wrong?," Skunk asks.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna get hurt or something. What if I mess everything up? I don't know about this," said Squirrel.

"Listen me, Squirrel. There's nothing to worry about it. Just try your best and we'll right behind you," said Skunk.

"Are you sure?," Squirrel asks.

"I'm definitely sure," said Skunk.

"Thanks, Skunk. I'm glad to have a friend like you," said Squirrel while holding Skunk as friends and Fox crying her eyes for being so stupid from jumping to conclusions. Skunk disguising himself as a musician to bring music for something special to end their entertainment before they're gone. "HELLO, EVERYONE! Boy, what a show for today. Before Dragon's favorite thing starts, I have a special someone here today. PLEASE, WELCOME...FIRE LADY!," said Skunk. Then, he perform the dance music as Squirrel (FIRE LADY) belly dancing to shake her body off. While she's dancing the Ninja Monkeys and Baboon saw her eyes and her dancing feeling the hearts all around their heads. They're feeling the love today by the FIRE LADY. Suddenly when the baddies distracted, Skunk hops faster and using his right feet to break the lock. The Valley Animals now free to do some butt whupping. Squirrel is very relieved that Skunk saving the Valley Animals. Skunk returns to continue playing the dancing music. The music stops as she's done dancing. The Ninja Monkeys are clapping and whistling with wolf calls in eep eep language.

"MARVELOUS! ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! Well, Fire Lady, let us see of yourself," said Dragon.

"Yes, My Master," said Squirrel as she takes her outfit off and they saw a female Squirrel. They recognizing her in the first place.

"SQUIRREL!? I KNOW YOU! I KILL YOU PARENTS YEARS AGO! That musician could've been...," said Dragon as Skunk reveals himself.

"ME! SKUNK!," said Skunk, "ATTACK!"

"MONKEYS, ATTACK!," said Dragon.

The battle is raging on as both Valley Animals and the Evil Monkeys are attacking at each other. While the battle starts Squirrel is surrounded with 10 Ninja Monkeys until she's doing the art of high kicking at them one at a time and using her red cloth as towel to whipped them good. One of the Ninja Monkeys hold her head tightly when Rabbit saw what's going on.

"SQUIRREL! I'M COMING, DOLL!," said Rabbit as he high kick on the Ninja Monkey. The monkey got slammed on the stage floor badly. "Are you all right, doll? That's some pretty good moves. Did Skunk teach you any tricks or something?," Rabbit asks.

"Yeah. He did. (Holding Rabbit) Thank you for helping me, Rabbit," said Squirrel as she kissing him on the lips. Rabbit's ears are changing shapes like the triangle, square, circle, and then, a heart. "WOW! WHAT A WOMAN!," said Rabbit. Fox saw them kissing while she's fighting. She's pretty happy to see Rabbit and Squirrel belonging together. "HYAH!" Fox shouts when two Ninja Monkeys hold her tightly and pulling them together and got whopped.

Baboon steps closer towards to Skunk and said, "YOU! You and your pathetic animal friends will die soon. (Knuckles cracking) LET'S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"My that Fox is admire you for strength. It would make me jealous to see and her kissing," said Skunk winks at her.

"Oh. (Winking him back) Oh, Baboon. You're so strong and so cool to defeating us. I wanna kiss you so badly," said Fox.

"Well, I was working out a little and I'm pretty cool, too. Look out Skunk, here comes jealously," said Baboon as he gonna kiss her, but, it was a electric eel on his lips which giving him and he got electrocuted. "Did some pay the electric bill?," Baboon asks.

Dragon gets away and going back to his lair for another plan and the evil Ninja Monkeys retreating also including Baboon, too. The Valley Animals are cheering with their cheerful joy to save the Valley once more.

"He thought he could make us into cowards. (A rock dropped and shouts) Maybe he would," said Tiger.

"Listen, Fox, I'm sorry about...," said Skunk until Fox hold him and said to Skunk, "Don't be, my love. (Kissing both)"

"Geez. I better learn about the birds and the bees," said Bird.

"HEY! WE'RE BEES AND YOU'RE A BIRD, MAN!," said the Bees. "Uhh...sorry," said Bird.

"WE WON, MASTER! They'll never conquering the Valley again, right?," Skunk asks.

"I'm afraid, my young pupil. It seems Dragon got something in planning to do. We must go back to my used-to-be training camp. We must be ready," said Master Panda.

All the Valley Animals are going back to Master Panda's training camp and gonna train really harder. As for Dragon, he got a another plan to get rid of Skunk and conquering the Valley forever. "Yes. My two crystals will help me to eliminate Skunk once and for all. Then, the Valley is mine," said Dragon laughing hideously. So the two questions are what's Dragon planning to this time and what's gonna happened to Skunk? Find out in the 4th chapter of the Art of BETRAYAL!

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	4. Chapter 4 : Skunk's Fate

Previously on Skunk Fu!, Skunk made a rightful decision to go back to the Valley and finding out what's wrong. Squirrel joins the fun to help. While they're at the Valley they never see so devastating in their own lives. The Valley's been destroyed. Skunk and Squirrel were investigating the Valley for some clues and then, they're going to Dragon's Lair. Skunk and Squirrel saw them torturing to death. Skunk shows his face and the Valley Animals were happy to see him back until Squirrel came and saw Fox starting to get jealous. Then, the next day, they have a talent show for Dragon's enjoyment before they'll die. Skunk made a new plan to let Squirrel distracting the baddies so he can free his friends. It worked, but, when they reveal themselves, the fight starts. After the Valley Animals' victory during battle, Dragon gets a another plan to destroy Skunk. What is it? Find out on...

* * *

The Art of BETRAYAL

Chapter 4

Skunk's Fate

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some scary images

* * *

Now, all the Valley Animals are starting their training and Skunk is helping with Squirrel to continue fighting with the Evil Ninja Monkeys. Meanwhile back at the Monkey's Camp, Baboon is training the Ninja Monkeys very hard to get what they have. Suddenly, Dragon came out of his lair with his two magical jewels feeling lucky to make a delectable victory.

"At last, after all these years I have finally got the perfect weapon. BEHOLD, MY MONKEY FRIENDS! THE TU-RAH-KEE JEWELS!," said Dragon.

"What's so special about your jewels, Master?," Baboon asks.

"STUPID BABOON! These jewels will have the power to take someone into another dimension. Which Skunk will be there, permanently," said Dragon.

"That's genius, my Master. THEN, WE CAN RULE THE VALLEY AGAIN!," said Baboon.

"Baboon, get your troops ready to battle, but, leave Skunk to me. Understand?," Dragon asks.

"As you wish, Master," said Baboon.

After the training is done, all the Valley Animals were resting for awhile before they fight with the evil Ninja Monkeys again. Skunk is walking closer to the lake and sitting down closer to the lake and crying a little for what he have done in the past. Snake came and gonna have a talk with Skunk about what he did to him.

"Uhh, Skunk? Can I talk to you for the moment?," Snake asks.

"By all means, go right ahead," said Skunk.

"I was about to apologize about my unthinkable humor. It was unforgivable. I am...," said Snake until Skunk for interrupting him.

"That's okay, Snake. I totally understand. I also want to apologize with my senseless behavior, too. It was really stupid for making faces at you. That's how I got punished badly," said Skunk.

"Yeah. It's great to see you again. I don't wanna do this ever again," said Snake while he's hugging Skunk.

"Me, either," said Skunk until Fox and Rabbit along with Squirrel saw the heartwarming moment in front of them when rabbit said to them, "well, this is a classic moment and I don't have a camera. (All laughing together)."

"Hey, you guys suppose to rest for the battle," said Skunk.

"We were, but, seeing you two hugging together, what a perfect, wonderful moment. Anyway, wanna walk together? As couples?," Fox asks.

"Sure," said Skunk.

"Take care, Skunk," said Snake.

"No problem and thank you," said Skunk while he winks his left eye. "No, thank you, Skunk," said Snake.

While four lovebirds walking and having some laughs about in the past when Rabbit was trying to get the carrots and getting caught by Panda's trappings. Now, they stopped at the love spot with one tree standing as both couples holding together while they're sitting down watching the dark clouds passing through.

"Isn't this romantic, Rabbit? I never seen about you and your carrot collection you have before," said Squirrel.

"Well, I try to make something with my carrots. Maybe a carrot cake if you want to help me," said Rabbit.

"I love to," said Squirrel.

"I remember when I kiss you, you were about to skunk us badly," said Fox.

"Yeah. In order to get out of the cave. Also, to get the used-to-be Fox's scroll," said Skunk.

"Yeah, I did," said Rabbit.

"At least, you guys are good couples together, Rabbit," said Fox.

"So are you both, guys," said Squirrel.

"(sighs) Nothing's gonna ruin our romantic moment," said Skunk until the evil Ninja Monkeys are gonna strike with brute force as one of them hits Skunk badly. "SKUNK!," said Fox as she's getting angry from them so she's fighting back. With high kicks, fist fights and smack downs and so does Rabbit and Squirrel which from the teachings from Master Panda. Suddenly, Baboon grab Skunk and high tail out of here. Rabbit saw Baboon capturing Skunk.

"GUYS! BABOON TOOK SKUNK! WE GOT TO RESCUE HIM! HYAH! (high kick on a Ninja Monkey)," said Rabbit.

"SQUIRREL, WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! GO AND GET HELP! I'LL RESCUE SKUNK!," said Fox while she's fighting with the Ninja Monkeys.

"RIGHT! BE CAREFUL!," said Squirrel while she's run off as the other monkeys following her.

While Squirrel get some help, Fox is running faster to get her lover back from Baboon until they disappeared. Fox stopped and said, "(gasps) Where did they go?" Suddenly, more Ninja Monkeys came from behind and attacking her badly as Fox tries to get to Dragon's Lair which Baboon's taking Skunk there. It was a endless fight when all the Ninja Monkeys were beaten off on the ground.

"Good. That's all of them. Now, onward to Skunk," said Fox.

A little later inside of Dragon's Lair, Baboon puts Skunk on the platform and cuff tightly. Skunk groans in pain as he open his eyes seeing himself getting captured again and this time in a tight situation.

"WHAT!? (struggling) Must get out of here and saving the Valley," said Skunk.

"My dear Skunk, it looks like you're trapped like a, you know, Skunk. (Evil laughter)," said Dragon.

"My friends will help me and stopping your stupid plot. You won't win this battle," said Skunk with confidence.

"Is that so? I thought they're abandoning you for disliking your stinkiness. You want to be a great Kung Fu Master. Isn't that right?," said Dragon.

"That was a mistake. I was doing the unthinkable. They love me and so is Fox," said Skunk while he's crying with his frustrations.

"They don't love you. They just pretend. Don't you see? They're using you to make fun of your stinkiness. Come back to us, and together, we'll invade the Valley forever," said Dragon.

"NO DEAL! I"M GONNA INVADE, ONLY PROTECT!," Skunk shouts.

"INSOLENT FOOL! Well, if you're not cooperating me, then, I have no choice, but, to send you away...THERE!," said Dragon, "forever."

Skunk was the two jewels of Tu-Rah-Kee to make a portal to another dimension and trapped there forever. Skunk couldn't believe his eyes from it and then, Fox came just in time and she saw the portal when Skunk trapped on the platform feeling helpless from his own predicament. She's crying a little as she gonna rescue Skunk from the evil Dragon. "NO!," Fox shouts. Dragon saw Fox running and Dragon breathes fire when Fox smacks Dragon down with her high kicks and pounding. Skunk continues to struggle to free himself he'll suck into the dimensional vortex. Then, Rabbit and Squirrel came to Dragon's Lair along with the rest of the Valley Animal friends.

"What in wasabi is going on, Pandie?," Rabbit asks.

"It seems Dragon has the two jewels of Tu-Rah-Kee. He could send anyone into two worlds and never return," said Master Panda.

"We better do something or that whippersnapper trapped there forever," said Turtle.

"Right, Turtle. Wait. Is that...?," Master Panda asks.

"Yes. It's Fox. She's very desperate to save Skunk from Dragon's evil work. Isn't that romantic?," said Mrs. Duck.

"I hate to interrupt this love wonderment, but, umm...SKUNK IS GOING IN THERE ANY SECOND NOW!," said Bird.

"Bird's right. Go and stomp Dragon's tail, I'll rescue Skunk myself," said Master Panda when all of them got their assignments and going into battle with Dragon. Baboon and the other evil Ninja Monkeys saw the Valley Animals attacking Dragon. Baboon shouts,

"THEY'RE ATTACKING OUR MASTER! NINJA MONKEYS, ATTACK THE ANIMALS AND SAVE OUR MASTER! I'll taken care of that Skunk for humiliating me."

The battle still raging on as both the Valley Animals and the Evil Monkeys also Dragon fighting together. Master Panda cam closer towards to Skunk and helping him out of the platform.

"I AM COMING, MY YOUNG PUPIL!," said Master Panda.

"MASTER! HELP ME GETTING OUT OF THIS AND QUICK!," said Skunk.

Panda is doing the Kachop movements to break the cuffs and Skunk has been released from Dragon's ultimate plans when suddenly, a evil spirit comes out of the portal and about to take Skunk's tail and about to use brute force by pulling it hard.

"Huh? AHH! GET THAT THING OFF MY TAIL!," said Skunk while he struggles.

"LEAVE MY APPRENTICE ALONE! HYAH! (Fighting noises)," said Master Panda.

(SMACK!) "OFFTH!" (THUD!)

"MASTER! I WISH YOU WASH YOUR HANDS FOR GRABBING SOMEONE'S TAIL!," said Skunk.

The battle stops as they saw Skunk is gonna be taken by a evil spirit and Dragon, Baboon also the Ninja Monkeys are in their enjoyment to see him in trouble and never coming back again ever. Then, the Ninja Monkeys are hitting the Valley Animals from behind much hurtfully bad.

"ENOUGH THESE FOOLISHNESS! I am conquering this Valley with my monkeys. Now, the way to end it is by killing the heart," said Dragon as he saw Fox standing so now he's capturing her by Dragon's claws.

"HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU OVERGROWN MONSTER! (gasps in fear) Please?," said Fox.

"Nope. Not gonna happen," said Dragon.

The Valley Animals saw Fox caught by Dragon's claws and Skunk also saw it, too, when he got struggled with the evil spirit from the dimensional vortex. As Dragon gonna eat Fox up, Fox screams with frightfulness by the Dragon's mouth. Skunk cannot let it happen so thinks of a idea and make it quick.

"NO! FOX! I MUST DO SOMETHING AND QUICK! (Seeing the spirit) AHA! If I go to this dimension, THEN, YOU GO WITH ME!," said Skunk as he pull the spirit's part and lassoing on Dragon's tail as he said, "WHAT!? NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! BABOON, HELP!"

"You know I forgetting my banana creme pie in the oven. Better get it now. BYE!," said Baboon as he scram out of here and so does the Ninja Monkeys, too.

"COWARDS! TRAITORS! IMBECILES! MORONS! BANANA LOVERS!," said Dragon.

"He took my idea. Don't take it credit when credit's do," said Squirrel.

"(laughing with joy) Looks like you ran out of bad monkeys, Bafoon," said Skunk.

"At least, you're never coming back to the Valley ever again," said Dragon as he sucking into the vortex and so will be Skunk.

"SKUNK! GIVE ME YOUR HAND! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!," said Fox while she's trying to get Skunk out of the spirit's path.

"NO! You must let me go, Fox," said Skunk.

"WHAT!? NO! I CAN'T!," said Fox.

"I'm sorry, but, you have to. I must bring peace throughout the Valley. Without peace, then, the Valley is finished forever," said Skunk.

"NO, SQUIRT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOUR DESTINY CHANGED! COME ON!," said Rabbit when he and Fox helping to get Skunk, but, they're not strong enough so then, all the Valley Animals were holding Skunk's hands together. It is no use. The evil spirit is very powerful and then, Skunk got few words to say to them.

"I wanna thank you all for training and being my friends for all these years. Now, I must go. Farewell forever, my family," said Skunk when he cries in tears.

Skunk's letting go of their hands and the evil spirit taken him into the dimensional vortex. The Valley Animals saw him gonna be gone forever with tears of sadness. As Skunk enters the vortex, the portal dissipating and the two jewels dropped on the ground shattering into pieces. Fox picks up some of the pieces and crying with tears. She's about to shout,

"Skunk. SKUNK! (crying with sadness)"

Suddenly, a rumbling noise is cracking the caverns from on top of the ceiling. Duck shouts, "OH, NO! THE MOUNTAIN! IS GONNA CAVE US IN!"

"EVACUATE THE MOUNTAIN AND HURRY!," said Master Panda.

"FOX! HE'S GONE! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO LET'S GO! OR WE'RE GONNA BE CRUSHED!," said Crane.

Fox agrees with Crane so they ran as fast as they can away from the crumbling mountain. The monkeys took everything and going back to someplace else as the mountain explodes with lava. The fire rocks spits out and landed on the Monkey's Camp. It burn everywhere and everything.

"RUN, MONKEYS! WE GO SOMEPLACE SAFE! (Fire rock on his butt) Huh? OW! OW! OUCH! OW! OW! THAT BURNS!," said Baboon.

The monkeys have made it to their boats and going sailing away from the mountain. They're defeated for now, but, they'll be back very soon. The lava flood melting the snow when the Valley Animals were trapped from the melting snow until Fox got a idea.

"STAND HERE! I GOT A IDEA! RABBIT! SQUIRREL! GIVE ME A HAND!"

They lift up the big tree log and landed on the ground closer to them.

"Let's hurry. I'm too handsome to be barbeque," said Tiger.

"HANG ON, GUYS!," said Rabbit.

They all sledding down faster to get away from the lava flow landslide's pathway. The Valley Animals have escaped. The lava flow landslide just landed on the cracks and cooling with water. Their danger just ended and Duck asks Panda a question.

"What is happening to that mountain, Panda?"

"Hmm. Perhaps when Dragon sucks into the vortex, it powers drained. Without him, the mountain will be gone with a heavy lava flow. Now, it's finished," said Master Panda.

"And what price, Master Panda? Now, Skunk is gone into another world and who knows what will happen to him," said Bird with tears of sadness.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss Skunk, too, Bird," said Ox when he stops crying, then, both of them starts crying together. The other Valley Animals are also crying as well from Skunk's sacrifice. Rabbit and Squirrel were crying, too, until Fox disappeared.

"Hey, where is Fox? She was with us a minute ago," said Rabbit.

"I bet she needs alone time for the lost of love," said Squirrel.

"Skunk," said Master Panda when he continues crying.

Later that night closer to the lake, Fox stands in tears feeling sad for losing her true love, Skunk, from the vortex incident. She cannot believe she's letting go of Skunk to save the Valley that way. Tears from eyes were going down from her eyes slowly as it going to the lake and then, she saw the stars connecting together into Skunk's face. He winks for Fox as she starts crying very hard. Master Panda came to see how she's doing.

"Fox, are you all right?," Master Panda asks.

"NO, MASTER! NO! (crying) I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! SKUNK'S GONE AND I LET HIM GO! (crying loudly)," said Fox.

"At least, he saved the Valley from Dragon's destruction. We all lived, right, Fox?," Master Panda asks.

"(sniffing) I guess. Hold me, Master," said Fox.

Fox's turning around and on Master Panda's belly in tears and he hold her to make everything better. The Valley is saved, but, in what price? Victory? Salvation? No more butt whupping with the Ninja Monkeys? Only time will tell as they're in peace for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile inside the vortex, Skunk and Dragon were landed on the rock craters floating around with the colors of purple, orange, green, yellow, green yellow, red and especially white were all swirling around excessively. Both Skunk and Dragon were moaning and groaning in pain as they're getting up and opening their eyes seeing strange things inside the vortex.

"Where am I? Oh, right. I'm in the vortex. Guess I'm not going back to the Valley forever," said Skunk.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT, FOOL! Now, I have a opportunity to destroy you FOREVER!," said Dragon.

What will happens next? Can Skunk be able to find a way to bring back to the Valley? Is Dragon gonna made a victory against Skunk? All you questions will be answered in the final chapter of the Art of BETRAYAL!

TO BE CONCLUDED...!


	5. Chapter 5 : The End of Dragon

Previously on Skunk Fu!, the Valley Animals were resting for their training and Snake apologizing to Skunk about what he have done to him. Both of them were friends again. Then, Fox along with Squirrel and Rabbit were going to a romantic stroll and then, the evil Ninja Monkeys came to get Skunk for Dragon. Later inside the Lair, Dragon get his two evil magical jewels to take Skunk to another dimension. The battle starts with the Ninja Monkeys and the Valley Animals as Dragon gets Fox for lunch until Skunk's using his brilliant plan by lassoing the spirit attach to Dragon's tail. Now, Dragon's gone into the vortex and Skunk said farewell to his family and then, he's gone to the vortex as well. The mountain was about to collapsed with lava. The Ninja Monkeys high tail out of there and going someplace else. The Valley Animals are doing the same and they did. The Valley is at peace again once more and this time without Skunk. Meanwhile, both Skunk and Dragon were stuck inside the vortex. What will happens next? The final chapter will end it all with a shocking ending you won't wanna missed on...

* * *

The Art of BETRAYAL

Chapter 5

The End of Dragon

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor/scary images

* * *

When we last off, Skunk and Dragon are gonna attack at each other to find out who will win their battle to the last.

"Okay, Dragon, is time to end this once and for all," said Skunk.

"Not if I gonna have a barbeque Skunk for dinner," said Dragon as he breathing with fire rapidly until Skunk jumps too fast and smacking Dragon with high kicks and jumps and especially high chops cutting one Dragon's whiskers and making fun of him.

"Gotcha. HA HA! (imitating Dragon) I'm the worse ruler of the Valley. Oh, my breath smells rotten, too. (continues laughing)," said Skunk.

"(growls) I'LL KILL YOU!," said Dragon as he continues fire breathing at Skunk.

When the battle continues on and on, the evil spirit is approaching too fast and about to stop those two fighting at each other. "ENOUGH!," said the evil spirit as both fighters stopped and seeing the evil spirit appeared.

"Welcome to my realm. There is no way out. You two will suffer to your last breathe. Now...," said the Evil Spirit when Skunk interrupts.

"YOU SHUT UP! You're much worse than Dragon and especially his breathe, too," said Skunk.

"You're making very angry, Skunk. Very angry, Skunk. That's why I'm gonna kill...," said Dragon until the Evil Spirit interrupts with a angry shout.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU! I HAD ENOUGH! Since you both like fighting so here it is. (using his evil powers to form all the rocks into a big stadium)," said the Evil Spirit.

"Now, see what you stupid jokes done to us? You stupid little Skunk," said Dragon.

"Well, it's great entertainment for everyone to enjoy," said Skunk from his smart mouth.

"In 3 rounds, each round you have to face one. You have to make it in these rounds. Best of 3 rounds will win. If another opponent fails, will be destroyed forever," said the Evil Spirit.

(Gulps from Skunk)

"LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!," he shouts with glee.

Now both Skunk and Dragon are in the center of the stadium to battle it out to win the battle to see who can stay alive or die trying. Meanwhile back at the Valley in Rabbit's Home, Rabbit was looking at the pictures about him and Skunk were best friends and sometimes he's becoming a jerk to him for making a fool out of Skunk. He sighs for awhile until he heard of crying from outside of Rabbit's Home. It was Fox doing the crying while she's walking slower as she thought. She stops and sitting down crying about the loss of Skunk. Rabbit hops out and seeing her in tears and Rabbit starts tearing as well.

"Hey, Fox. It is okay if I can talk to you?," Rabbit asks.

"NO! The last time when we start talking you always been a jerk. I don't feel like talking," said Fox with anger in tears.

"Listen, Fox, I'm very sorry for being a jerk," said Rabbit.

"Really? Only bad stuff is in front of your face," said Fox while crying.

"(sighs) I really mean it. The squirt done bad to us, but, it's our fault. I should be the ultimate blame than Skunk," said Rabbit with tears.

"Really, Rabbit?," Fox asks.

"Absolutely, Dollface. If it wasn't our bad thinking, none of this ever happened. I wish he's here now," said Rabbit as Fox holding him while crying. Then, Squirrel came and saw them hugging and Rabbit explains. "SQUIRREL! I'M SORRY! I WAS HEARTBROKEN! I MISS SKUNK AND...!" Until Squirrel interrupts Rabbit's explanation.

"You don't have to explain. I miss Skunk, too. This Valley isn't the same without him. When he teaches me to fight, he's like a good teacher. Also, a good friend, too," said Squirrel.

Suddenly, Ox and Bird are taking a stroll to make their emotional stroll to give away, but, unfortunately, it didn't worked at all while they're crying their eyes off. Squirrel, Fox and Rabbit are walking together as they approaching towards to them. Fox said to them,

"I know you guys miss him, but, we cannot let our emotions getting the best out of us. We shall stroll together," said Fox.

"Great idea. I'm glad of thought of that," said Rabbit when they saw him in anger moment, "Kidding. Glad you thought of that, Fox."

"(laughs softly) Glad you sense of humor, Rabbit Boy," said Squirrel.

"Only carrots in his brain," said Bird being sarcastic.

"If you, you know, what I was thinking, if I could think. What was I thinking about, Bird?," Ox asks.

"I think you were offering them a ride or something like that," said Bird.

"Guess we can do that. Come on, Rabbit," said Squirrel.

"Sure," said Rabbit.

Rabbit, Squirrel and Fox are on Ox's back so they can press on to their stroll to giving away with their emotions about Skunk's sacrifice. Then, Crane and Duck saw them walking together so they follow them including Snake, Tiger, Frog, Pig, the Bees and Mantis, too. They all walking together and so far it's about to be working. Master Panda was meditating for the moment when he saw the Valley Animals walking together.

"Hmm. Perhaps this stroll can stop our overwhelming thoughts of Skunk. Maybe I can join them. Wait for me, everyone," said Master Panda.

The Valley Animals are strolling away closer to the ocean view when the moonlight shines and the stars are shining really brighter. They stopped and lay down on the ground and meditating for stopping their emotions about Skunk's gone situation until...(all crying)...it didn't worked out as they thought. Meanwhile back at the dimensional vortex, Dragon and Skunk starts fighting. Dragon breathes fire and Skunk hops away and starts high kicking Dragon's face.

"Interesting," said the Evil Spirit.

"I knew you are getting too hot for me," said Skunk.

"JUST SHUT UP AND START FIGHTING BACK! (Breathes fire again)," said Dragon.

"Pushy. Pushy. That's why you can't win all the time. For bossing Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys around. Geez. Is no wonder you stink too much," said Skunk.

"YOU ALWAYS STINK BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID SKUNK! ALWAYS BEEN, ALWAYS YOU EVER WILL BE!," said Dragon.

"If I ever become stupid, will I do this?," said Skunk when he got blueberry pies on Dragon and he got splatted on his face.

"I STILL HATE BLUEBERRIES! (Growling louder)," said Dragon.

"Very impressive, Skunk. The pie thing is very funny," said the Evil Spirit.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SKUNK! I should've kill you when I have a chance. When you were young, it was a accident. The Stork should've brought you someplace else," said Dragon.

"Yeah, I remember. That's in the past now, but, I can lived for the future," said Skunk while he fights back with his fight stick made of bamboo.

"YOU HAVE NO FUTURE! YOU ARE NOTHING!," said Dragon as he whipped Skunk badly and he landed on the ground. The Evil Spirit was very impressed.

"VERY GOOD! ROUND 1 IS OVER! DRAGON WINS!," said the Evil Spirit.

"YES! TAKE THAT, SKUNK! (Sing a long) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!," said Dragon.

Skunk pushing the rocks away from him and Skunk his red nose bleeding and his mouth, too, so he spits out some of his blood on the rocky ground. Then, Skunk dragging himself slowly to get back to the arena for another round. Dragon saw Skunk going back slowly as he gonna say to him.

"You know what? You reminding me of Dr. Turtle, slowmo. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Laugh as you wish, but, I'll win this round," said Skunk.

"SECOND ROUND, FIGHT! I was wanna do that," said the Evil Spirit.

The fight starts again when Skunk tries, but, Dragon stomping him down with his tail. Skunk got to think fast before he'll be pulverized for good. He looks at the tail and then, he grab the tail and starts breaking off of it's end and Dragon shouts in pain. He looked at his tail and it bends like a wooden stick. Dragon growls while Skunk fights back with one high kick and a karate chop. He made the crackpot technique and stomping him with lots of punches and kicks. Then, Skunk pokes Dragon's eyes badly and high kick him hard. Dragon flew faster and got plundered into the Arena's wall.

"That's my favorite one I made. The Crackpot Technique," said Skunk.

"EXCELLENT MOVE, SKUNK! ROUND 2 IS OVER! HE WON THIS ROUND! Looks like we got ourselves a tie. The final round will start in 5 minutes. Rest for now," said the Evil Spirit.

Dragon blasting off the rubble and he's getting really mad and Skunk rest for awhile. Dragon thinks a perfect plan to eliminate Skunk once and for all. The Bone Crush Power Driver move. 5 minutes later, the Evil Spirit came back and about to say.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN! The final round will start in 10 seconds. This will decided it all to find out who wins. AND...FIGHT!"

Both fighters are about to battle one last time. Skunk jumps and shout in fighting until Dragon using his fists instead of his fire. He punch him back and fourth many times. Skunk starts to bleed from inside of his body and then, Dragon punched Skunk hard as he flew up so now, he's gonna make his final move. Dragon made the Bone Crush Power Driver on Skunk's back and then, Skunk is landed on the floor hard. Skunk is now finished and Dragon has won for good.

"See? (Raspberries) You cannot win this battle, fool. I won. I'm going back to the Valley and killing your friends and especially those stupid monkeys, too," said Dragon.

Skunk is crying his eyes when he tries to get up, but, he's in bad shape. Looks like there's no way he can fight back.

"Oh, great. I can't get up. This stinks. Not from my butt, but, this is really stinks. (Crying in pain) I'm sorry, guys. I have failed you all. Looks like this is it," said Skunk.

Then, the Evil Spirit came with his sharp pointy claws to kill Skunk. Skunk is daydreaming about the good times with all his friends even he was pain in the butt, but, he's been saving everyone including his new love, Fox, many times. He fought in many battles along with the Valley Animals. Then, his daydream disappeared. The Evil Spirit is about to kill Skunk with one swift stroke.

"Fox...Fox...NO! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!," said Skunk as he hops away from the Evil Spirit and Skunk saw Dragon cheering for his victory as Skunk got a plan which might worked when he jumps around away from the Evil Spirit's pathway. "HOLD STILL! I WANNA MAKE THIS QUICK!," said the Evil Spirit.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!," said Skunk when he hops on Dragon's stomach and Dragon said while he saw Skunk, "what? What are you doing on my stomach?"

Skunk answered, "I wanna say good-bye and never return to the Valley forever."

"Huh?," Dragon saw the Evil Spirit approaching towards to Dragon with his spiky claws and he tries to stop, but, he keeps on going when Skunk hops out and both of them stay attached with a electric pulses. Both of them screaming as Skunk lands and saw them in terrible shockness into their bodies. The vortex is scrambling around and around. Skunk ducks behind the rock as both of them exploded. (KABOOM!) Suddenly, it stopped for the moment as Skunk gets off from behind the rock and saw something bright like a shining star.

"Skunk," said the shining star.

"Yes? Who are you? What happened here? Is everything...?," Skunk asks as the shining star reveals and said, "normal? Yes. I'm the Great Spirit and I thank you for breaking this curse." Is the Great Spirit who was imprisoned himself with the evil presence for a 1,000 years.

"Wow. So you are the good side spirit from the evil curse, huh?," Skunk asks.

"Yeah. I've been evil for a 1,000 years. Creating too much terror and destruction throughout this dimension. Cannot stop controlling the evil powers that ruined my good judgment. Thanks to you, I'm back to normal. Is there anything I can do for you, Skunk. Let me grant it," said the Great Spirit.

Skunk thinks a idea to grant his own wish to come back to the Valley with his family including his new love, Fox, as well. Skunk finish his thought and he said to the Great Spirit.

"Great Spirit, my wish is to return the Valley."

"Your wish has granted," said the Great Spirit.

The Great Spirit made a portal to transport anyone back to the Valley. Skunk saw the portal as the Great Spirit told him, "this portal will take you home. It's been a pleasure to see you, Master Skunk."

"(blushingly red) Thanks. By the way, where's Dragon?," Skunk asks.

"His soul and body disappeared forever. Now, go before the portal dissipated," said the Great Spirit.

"RIGHT! FAREWELL, GREAT SPIRIT!," said Skunk as he enter portal while it starts dissipating to none.

Meanwhile back at the Valley.

"(sighs) I wish Skunk is here," said Fox.

Then, suddenly...

(Skunk shouts and splashing on the lake)

"Huh?," they question of what's going on. "Hey, it is me or it's raining already?," Bird asks. "Well, I don't think so, Bird. I think it's a Ninja Monkey again," said Ox.

"NO, IT'S...!," said Rabbit when Skunk pops out and spits out water and he said, "geez. Oh, well. I need a bath, anyway." Skunk swims back to shore as the Valley Animals are seeing in their own eyes as Skunk made a appearance in front of them. "SKUNK! YAY! ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE BACK ALIVE!," they said as they're picking him up and so is Fox and both start kissing together. Later, they're fixing up the Valley by planting more trees, cleaning the lake, building a new Palace for all the Valley Animals and then, the Valley is fixed up so now, they're having a celebration for their victory of saving the Valley and Skunk's return. The fireworks starting with brilliant colors so brighter than ever.

"Now, you have come back to the Valley, my young pupil. You won't be banished forever," said Master Panda.

"Thank you, Master," said Skunk as he bow down.

"Speaking of Master, since you're all grown up and finally done the teachings of mine. I, hereby you, as Master of Fighting," said Master Panda.

The Valley Animals are cheering louder with glee. Fox is kissing him again on the lips. Rabbit is getting love struck with Squirrel by her tail. "Silly Rabbit, tricks are for me," said Squirrel.

"Now, you can teach anyone to master your techniques. I'll be happy to be your student, Master," said Fox as she's making Skunk blushingly red.

"Now, that Baboon and the evil Ninja Monkeys are gone for awhile. We have successfully saving the Valley from them," said Crane.

"Yeah. But, most importantly, Skunk is back and we're very glad. What ever happen to Dragon?," Turtle asks.

"I kill him when I break the Great Spirit's curse. He called Master when I left the portal," said Skunk.

"You are, Skunk. I'm proud of you, my young Master," said Master Panda.

"In fact, we're all proud of you, man. I wanna come to class with you and her. (Sighing with love struck)," said Rabbit.

"That's what happens with love struck by ladies' charm," said Tiger.

And so thanks to Skunk for getting rid of Dragon and helping to restore the Valley, they're in inner peace for now, but the evil Ninja Monkeys and Baboon are still around for conquering the Valley without Dragon this time. Skunk is officially a Master of Fighting so he can qualified to help a student in battle with the Ninja Monkeys. Looks like things are back to normal until...(fart), "(laughing nervously) Sorry. (And they're laughing)" Thanks for reading my story. If you want me to make more Skunk Fu stories, let me know.

THE END! SKUNK FU!


End file.
